


Rooftops

by EphemeralHanako



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, I don't know where this will go, I wrote this while listening to Linkin Park, M/M, but I will appreciate comments, but hey i'm trying, i am trash, this could be my own therapy session, tristhad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralHanako/pseuds/EphemeralHanako
Summary: Tristan and Galahad are neighbors in their apartment house in New York City.Both are more than a little broken, but they find refuge on the rooftop and a myriad of other things





	1. 1st Meeting

“What the hell is that?!”

Tristan looked up from tending to Isolde to see a scruffy young man with curls overflowing from the top of his head. The other man stood stiffly with back ramrod straight and a stack of books and papers tucked under his arms, including and expensive-looking telescope. His unblinking eyes were a striking blue, and he had one eyebrow arched in a mixture of confusion and suspicion. 

Tristan decided to not pay any mind to the strange man and silently turned his attention back to Isolde, who had nicked him when his attention had strayed. He gave an inward sigh and began stroking her reverently to find forgiveness for letting his mind stray from her. From the corner of his eye, he could see the man harumph and shuffle the items in his arms.

The young man, it seemed, also decided to pay him no mind as he began setting down his items down and meticulously setting up the telescope. His lithe fingers screwed everything in place so precisely, and it was mesmerizing to watch.

Isolde gave a loud squawk and an irked peck at Tristan’s finger, and she ruffled her feathers, displeased that she couldn’t hold her master’s attention. 

Tristan quickly peeled his eyes away from the quirky man with great effort and decided to turn away fully so he could keep all of his concentration on Isolde and not other trivial matters, such as the scruffy man shuffling behind him. 

The silent minutes stretched into a few hours, and the night wore on. Both men were consumed in their own devices, and a respectable, companionable silence grew.

When Isolde became satisfied with the attention, Tristan gingerly placed her into her cot that he had built for her when he had first been gifted her. Silently, he stood and stretched, and the sounds of his bones popping filled the silent void. He began a slow walk to the metal door that led back down to the apartments. 

“Good night,” the scruffy man said wearily, shattering the silence.

Tristan turned his head to meet the eyes of the man and flashed a quick half-smile and a nod of acknowledgment before he finally turned the doorknob to step inside and away from the beguiling stranger and the sky.


	2. 1½ Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan finds Galahad on the rooftop.

The next time Tristan sees the young man on the roof, he’s fast asleep next to a pile of books on astronomy and his shiny telescope.

The riot of curls on his head added with the blush that colored his cheeks made him look angelic. The sight of him was breathtaking, but the snore and the bit of drool shattered the image.Tristan let out a small chuckle. 

On top of his chest laid a well-worn journal face down. Gingerly, Tristan picked it up from the young man’s chest, which steadily rose and fell with every breath he took. Looking at the page the journal was opened on, Tristan could see an elaborate sketch of constellations with tiny blurbs of information underneath several of the etched stars written in messy handwriting. Each drawing was signed off with a date and the name Galahad. 

Finally, a name to put to a pretty face.

He continued flipping through the journal filled with scribblings and intricate sketches until he flipped to the most recent entry. To his utter surprise, there was a detailed drawing of himself. The amount of detail put into the drawing was… absurd to say in the least. 

It was flattering.

The smile on Tristan's face grew even wider. He had only met with Galahad once, and the man had already seemed to memorize every aspect of his face. He felt warmth blossom inside his stomach. 

A sigh broke Tristan from his reverie, and he looked down to see a small shiver run through Galahad. Tristan slowly took off his heavy leather jacket and put it over the still-sleeping Galahad, and Tristan shuffled around to collect the Galahad's materials into his bag that laid on the floor beside him. 

He slung Galahad's bag over his shoulder, and delicately, he bent down to pick Galahad up- one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back- with a grunt.

Quietly, Tristan made his way back into the apartments. Walking with an armful of a man proved to be more of a difficult feat than he initially thought, and he nearly dropped Galahad as he approached his apartment.

Fumbling for the keys, Tristan managed to get a hold of them from his pocket while still holding onto Galahad, and it was an impressive feat if he had say so himself. 

While Galahad continued to sleep like the dead in Tristan's arms, Tristan managed to manuever Galahad onto his living room couch. Once he was on the couch, Tristan went to lock his apartment door. 

Walking back into the living room, Tristan stood before the softly snoring Galahad and just stared at the man with wonderment. His sleeping form was endearing, and Tristan turned away before the urge to stand and stare at him overtook his sense of rationality. 

Tristan decided to fetch a blanket from his bedroom, and he draped it over the sleeping man. 

Feeling bold, Tristan left a small handwritten note on the living room table, knowing he would be up before Galahad. Before he left the room, he quietly brushed the curls away from his face and whispered a soft "Goodnight" before he got up and padded away silently to his lonely bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! :D  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Music: Linkin Park - Nobody Can Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this small chapter!!   
> Hopefully, I can find the inspiration to write the next one because I have some good plans as to where this will go!
> 
> Side Note: This is the first piece of writing that I have put out into the world of AO3. Comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
